


Lovely Lies

by Aspenthekitsune



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspenthekitsune/pseuds/Aspenthekitsune
Summary: Midnight hours bring contemplation of oneself, that is a well known fact. But Roman finds that it might not be so bad with a little bit of help.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Lovely Lies

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to one of the fluffiest thing's I've every written!

**_12:30 AM_ **

_Failure_

**_12:32 AM_ **

_Fuckup_

**_12:37 AM_ **

_Worthless_

**_12:39 AM_ **

  
  


_Unlovable_

_Irrelevant_

_Stupid-_

  
  


_“Now those are some pretty big lies if I do say so myself.”_

Roman jolted up into a sitting position, letting out a startled squawk as the silence was broken. However, he quickly relaxed when he recognized the voice of a certain reptilian side coming from the corner of his room. 

“Good evening, my Love! What brings you to my humble abode en _la madrugala_ ” Roman questioned, trying to add in some of his usual flare despite how tired he feels. 

“I can literally _hear_ your thoughts, dear. And you know things _must_ be bad if the subconscious summoned the _literal embodiment of self preservation_ to deal with the issue.” Deceit explained. “ What’s going on in that head of yours?” The lying side asked, gently tapping his glove less fingers to Roman’s forehead 

Roman leaned into the touch, slightly salty at how easily his walls were broken down, but desperate for affection nonetheless. Janus had always had a way with making him want to open up. The creative aspect usually hated being vulnerable, especially around the others, but he trusted Janus with all his heart. 

“My brain just decided it was a wonderful time to remind me of how much of a failure I am. Roman admitted quietly, a bit of bitterness slipping into his tone. He patted a spot on the bed next to him as a silent invitation, which Janus happily accepted. He moved gracefully over to the bed and dragged Roman so that the creative side was laying with his head on Janus’ chest. The snake like side ran his fingers through Roman’s auburn mess of curls. 

“Well _I_ think it’s a _splendid_ time to remind you of how amazing you are,” Janus admonished. “You are not a screw up, nor unworthy, and you are not what your bad thoughts say you are. And that is the whole truth and nothing but the truth.” He finished, pressing a loving kiss into Roman’s curls. The creative side let out a small giggle before nestling further into his lover’s arms. 

“ _I love you_ ” Roman mused, letting out a contented sigh as Janus’ hand continued playing with his hair. 

“I love you too, Roman. And don’t ever forget that.”

Roman gave a sleepy smile before drifting off peacefully in his boyfriend’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little scene! I wrote it a while ago and decided to type it up and share it! Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated! I will do my best to respond to comments as quickly as possible. 
> 
> Also, la madrugala is Spanish, and is more or less a nickname similar to our use of 'the witching hours'. AKA the really early hours of the morning. 1 AM until about 4 AM
> 
> See you next time! 
> 
> \- Aspen


End file.
